Al'kahal
The god of celebration and adventure. Strangely, Al’kahal is actually four separate beings that make up one god. Born mortals, they each accidentally drank a batch of alcohol meant for the Supreme Divine and survived, gaining incredible power as a result. History During the many years they spent adventuring together, they took down baddies threatening villages and cities all over Arandas, Trivery and even Candir. They took down orc warchiefs, vampires, dragons and liches and truly made names for themselves. One day, they found a grove, and an abandoned camp with barrels of liquor. They decided to drink, and woke up in the realm of the gods, being nursed back to health by Auris herself. She explained that they drank the nectar of the gods, and they should not have survived. Also that as a result, they were gods now- so long as they were together. She considered that strange, but welcomed them to the family. Rogar Rogar began his life as a farm boy in a small village. That is, until monsters attacked. They killed his father directly in front of him. Consumed by anger, the boy picked up his slain father’s old sword and fended off the beasts. That day he found that he had a thirst for danger. Soon after he began a life of adventure. On a dark and stormy night he wandered into a tavern, where he met three other budding heroes. He found that each had their own origin stories as well. Brechon Brechon, a dwarf ranger left his hill dwarf tribe after refusing to kill the puppy of a dire wolf. He instead stole the pup and ran off. Over time, the puppy grew into a ferocious companion of Brechon’s and the group’s unofficial mascot. Luna Luna the halfling rogue grew up on the streets, and was on the run from a theives guild she had wronged. Eventually, through the help of Rogar, Brechon and Vevenos, she got out of her debts to the guild through a high-stakes heist, that ended up with the major leaders of the guild in jail, and her in charge of it. Vevenos Vevenos, the human sorcerer, accidentally burned down an orphanage that was recently gifted a puppy for each individual child there. He spent his entire life attempting to repay the world for that mistake. He found out thirty years later that the orphanage was fine, and he actually burned down the old, abandoned, orphanage, which never had the signs taken down. Depiction Rogar is tall and tan-skinned from his many days outdoors, and has long and unkempt dirty blonde hair. He is always depicted with a stern, scar covered face, and is carrying a sword and a shield. Luna the halfling is depicted with short, boyish black hair, and dark leather armor. She wields two daggers, one that seems to chill the air around it and another with eternal flames dancing off the blade. Brechon the dwarf is always depicted with a large, bushy brown beard. He is always holding a tankard of ale and smiling widely, and usually has a bow and quiver full of arrows. He is also always pictured beside his trusted companion, a dire wolf as large as he is, which stands protectively over him. Vevenos is always depicted as being covered head to toe in concealing rags, which are dark brown in color. He wears a hooded scarlet cloak which hides his face- his eyes are usually shown as small white dots. He is often shown wielding a fireball. Each of the saints has their respective symbol displayed somewhere on them. Vevenos typically has it displayed on his cloak, or sometimes in his fireball. Brechon will have it displayed on his tankard of ale or on his dire wolf’s collar. Luna will either be holding a literal diamond, or have diamond shaped earrings. She may also have it tattooed on her hand. Rogar will always have the symbol on his shield. Symbolism ♠ The spade is the symbol of Vevenos. ♥ The heart is the symbol of Brechon. ♦ The diamond is the symbol of Luna. ♣ The club is the symbol of Rogar. Temples Temples to Al’kahal often include a built in tavern, and are designed to look like such. Generally, the only hint that an adventurer is even in a temple to Al’kahal is a large portrait of the gods, typically hung behind the bar. Temples to Al’kahal can be found in most cities that allow the consumption of alcohol, usually near commercial centers. Followers The worship of Al’kahal has four different followings, or suits, one for each member of the quartet. The Suit of Spades The Suit of Spades is the magic focused branch of the church. This includes any member of the church able to cast spells, from druids, sorcerers, wizards and most the clerics themselves. They act as the researchers and tacticians of the faith. The Suit of Hearts The Suit of Hearts is the largest branch of the church. It handles the day to day operations such as upkeep and charity, and act as the political leaders of the faith, and the face of the church. The Suit of Diamonds The Suit of Diamonds is the branch of the church that handles espionage. They also act as the treasurers of the church. The Suit of Clubs The Suit of Clubs is the militant branch of the church. They handle the protection of other members of the faith. When not performing church duties, they can often be seen as hired bodyguards or caravan guards. Followers are usually wearing whatever the hell they want, although actively worshiping members of the faith typically wear capes, armbands, tassels, or shields that flaunt the symbol of whichever suit they belong to. Relations